


The Reason

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Words don't come easy to Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Word Count:** 1,336  
**Betas and others:** Thanks to eeyore9990 for the quick beta and to oldenuf2nb for her help and constant support! Loff you! Written for hd_365 community and is in that 'verse.

 

Harry leaned over Draco’s shoulder, placing a small kiss on Draco’s cheek. “It’s getting late. What are you working on?”

“What do you think I’m working on?" Draco said, sitting back from his desk and giving Harry a smile. “You do remember that we need to have our vows written soon.”

“I don’t know why they need to be done so bloody early,” Harry said, flouncing onto the sofa. 

“For Merlin’s sake, Potter. Do not,” Draco struggled out between clenched teeth, “tell me that you have not given your vows any thought!”

Harry looked up at Draco through his dark fringe of hair, giving Draco his best _puppy dog eyed_ expression. “I thought you’d just write them for us both and I’d just read whatever you said I should.”

Draco glared.

Harry sat up, rubbing his hands along his thighs. “Draco,” he said softly, “you know I’m rubbish at things like this.” He ran a hand nervously through his hair. “You’re far better at speaking than I am.”

Rubbing a hand across his forehead, Draco dropped his head forward and shook it back and forth. “It’s not just about the ability to speak in public, Harry. It’s about us – each of us – expressing what we mean to each other; why, out of all the millions of people in the world, we chose each other."

“I imagine _because I’m the only one who will put up with you_ ,” Harry said with a small grin, “isn’t quite what you’re looking for?”

Draco stood quickly, his chair toppling over. He gathered up his parchments and strode over to face Harry. "I cannot believe you are not taking this seriously! All I'm asking for is for you to tell our friends why we're together — in your **own** words. Not mine…yours!"

He silenced Harry's obvious protest with a swish of his hand. Draco turned and walked quickly down the hall. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and was just standing when Draco came back, blanket and pillow in his arms. 

"Spend the night out here, alone, and maybe you'll be able to think of some reason that you want to marry me." Draco dropped everything on the floor in front of Harry and stormed back to their bedroom.

oo00oo

Harry stared at Draco's retreating figure. He ran a hand across the back of his neck, regretting instantly that his teasing had pissed off Draco so spectacularly. Harry knew he wasn't particularly articulate. Any time Harry had to give a speech, Draco was right there…helping him collect his thoughts and put them on paper. _This was just about the same thing_.

He looked around the room, his eyes falling on their portrait. He watched as they kissed and understood immediately what was wrong. "Draco needs to hear me tell him why I love him," he said softly. "How could I be so thick?"

After retrieving some parchment and a quill from the desk, he settled the pillow against the arm of the couch. He sat with his back on the pillow and bent his knees, feet flat on the couch. He drew the quill feather down the side of his face, scribbled some words on the paper and then scratched them out. He filled the first scrap of parchment, crumpled it into a ball and dropped it at the side of the couch.

He dropped his head back, circling it around to ease out the kinks. "Why is this so hard for me? I love this man. I should be able to write books about how much I love him."

He kept scribbling and crossing out until he drifted off to sleep, surrounded by crumpled parchment.

oo00oo

Draco woke suddenly, an unsettling feeling passing over him as he sat up in bed. The moonlight was streaming through the opening in the curtains, landing on Harry's side of the bed. Harry's empty side of the bed. He sighed audibly and flopped down on his back. He rolled over, deliberately turning away from the empty half of the bed.

 _I will not go out there. I will not feel bad that he is asleep on the couch_ was running over and over in his head, keeping him awake.

Sighing in frustration, he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood and padded towards the door, the cool evening air causing him to shiver. Hurrying down the hall to the living room, Draco could see the light by the side of the couch burning brightly. He expected to find Harry wide awake and unable to sleep, like himself. What he found brought a slight smile to his lips. The couch looked like a jumble of blankets, except for the patch of black hair peeking out at one end.

Draco walked towards the couch, only to be stopped by several sheets of crumpled parchment. Bending down, he picked one up, smoothing it out to read what was on it. As he read the crossed out words on the page, his breath caught in his throat. 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/pic/000x1f9s/)

Moving silently around the room, Draco picked up the pieces of parchment – opening each one and reading it before moving on to the next. 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/pic/000x2pqp/)

Draco stood quietly, looking at Harry as he slept. The corner of a scrap of parchment, tucked between the blanket and the back of the couch, drew Draco’s attention. He pulled it free and read the six written words which caused a lump to grow in his throat. He tenderly traced the words on the page, shaking his head at Harry. 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/pic/000x39rg/)

“And you claim you can’t do romantic,” Draco said softly. “Damn you, Potter. Just when I want to be angry at you.”

“You are angry with me,” a sleepy voice muttered from under the blanket. Harry shifted so he could look at Draco. 

“I was,” Draco said, moving to sit by Harry. “Budge up, git.”

Harry sat up, opening his arms wide to Draco, pulling him down to his chest. “’M, sorry,” Harry murmured against Draco’s hair. 

Draco turned and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss, the slow sensual movement of their mouths quickly turning into an erotic twisting of tongues. Hands mapped each other’s bodies, intent on providing pleasure. Clothing was lovingly removed and the world ceased to exist. Harry pressed Draco back onto the couch. 

“Accio lube,” he called out, catching the small bottle as it zoomed from the bedroom. He carefully prepared Draco, before slowly sliding inside Draco’s tight, warm heat. They moved in perfect rhythm, each touch, each kiss reaffirming their love. They climaxed within moments of each other, then collapsed onto the couch. 

Harry shifted to the side, slowing pulling out and whispering a cleaning spell. He pulled Draco against his chest, nuzzling his nose against the pale skin of Draco’s neck. 

“I’m sorry I was such a git earlier," Harry whispered. "After you left, I really tried to write something that...well that you'd be okay with me reading. But I can't do it. I feel the words, Draco." He ran his nose along the shell of Draco's ear, chucking at the gooseflesh that immediately rose in his wake. "I just can't put them on paper. But I'll..."

Draco silenced him with a kiss. "Reading what you had written — do not roll your eyes at me — I came to the startling realization that I don't need fancy words. Every time you touch me, look at me, make love to me, I know how you feel. I sense it." Draco raised a hand and cupped Harry's cheek. "And it makes me feel loved and protected and safe. I don't need perfect, Harry. If all you can tell me is that you'll love me forever...that's enough. Because I know you will."

Harry brushed a kiss against Draco's lips before sliding his mouth to rest on Draco's cheek. "You," he whispered, "are the reason I breathe."


End file.
